An ongoing demand exists for action toys having novel features. It is of course important that any such toy be effective in its appearance and operation, while also being durable and relatively facile and inexpensive to manufacture. The prior art discloses numerous forms of action toys in which various parts can be moved in different ways; typical are the following United States patents:
Baxter U.S. Pat. No. 188,841 discloses a toy in the form of a simulated tortoise, wherein each of two pieces includes a pair of legs, the pieces being pivotable within the body and actuated by a spring-operated propelling wheel.
Woerner U.S. Pat. No. 699,780 shows a foot rest in the form of a turtle, wherein a lazy-tongs arrangement serves to actuate simulated legs.
Musselwhite et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,365 and Pelunis U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,008 both disclose dolls in which spring-mounted arms may be actuated in an embracing movement.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,896, Karasawa discloses a toy bird having wings that "flutter"; they are actuated by the offset shaft of a sheave, which passes through channel openings in tangs on members to which the wings are attached.
Holahan et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,138 describes an animated bird in which a trigger-like lever, pivotably mounted upon the body, is operated to simulate flapping of wing portions.
Ikeda U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,615 provides a mechanical turtle having legs and a head that extend and retract, and a tail that spins.
In the toy insect of Sims et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,533, four wings are rotatably mounted upon pins attached to hinged mounting plates. The plates are acted upon by a lever to elevate the wings against the force of gravity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel toy creature figure having a unique action feature in the form of matched appendages that move toward and away from one another in a gripping motion.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a toy figure wherein a unique mechanism is provided for operating the appendages.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a toy having fixed appendages which cooperate with a tail portion to provide means for stably supporting the toy in an upright position.
Additional objects of the invention are to provide such a toy creature figure which is effective in its appearance and operation, is durable, and is relatively facile and inexpensive to manufacture.